


Cliché

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cliche, Draco loves Julia Robert, Fluff, Ginny and Pansy are the best gal friends ever, Humor, I wrote this after watching Pretty Woman, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Muggle AU, Romantic Fluff, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Draco loves romantic movies but he never expects to be in one of them, Pansy and Ginny are probably the best wingwomen ever, and Harry is a big romanticOr just a story of how Draco felt like Vivian Ward and Diane Court in one night





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration to write this after watching Modern Family, and also I love Pretty Woman, Julia is a queen uwu  
> Anyway I hope this is fluffy for you guys, I tried to write fluff so much I forgot how to write smut sksks lmao  
> Enjoy xoxo  
> Oh also, Nina (@nvptcne), HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONEY, I wish the best for you, it’s not May 13th here yet but have this early birthday present instead, hope you like it  
> Mel xx

 

“So let me get this straight” Pansy handed Draco and Ginny their glasses of wine and plopped down on the couch “You guys were having a dinner date, when this _chick_ , the waitress began flirting with Harry?”

 

“Yes, and he acted like he didn’t know about it” Draco huffed and chugged down his wine “Another”

 

“Slow down” Ginny poured him another glass and turned to Draco “It’s like you don’t know him at all, he _is_ oblivious, he won’t know unless someone tell him”

 

“I know! But then at the bar, when I got back from the restroom, men and women were surrounding him like he’s a prey or something, and he didn’t even know”

 

“And what did you do?” Pansy asked, playing with her hair

 

“I stormed out of there and got home, called you two and now here we are”

 

“If Hermione was here, she’d slap you” Pansy chuckled “But unfortunately she’s at the Ministry with Luna, researching something”

 

“Yeah it sucks. Anyway, he didn’t know you left?” Ginny sipped on her wine and looked at Draco

 

“Yeah, I was angry, some bloke was touching his biceps”

 

“Aah, so that’s why. But y-…Did you hear that?” Pansy turned around and looked at the window

 

“What?”

 

“Like someone is throwing something at the window” Draco waited and _there it was._ Someone was actually throwing rocks at his window. Draco stood up and opened the window, preparing to yell at them

 

“ _I swear to Go-…”_

 

“ _Draco!_ ” Harry looked up and Draco gaped at his boyfriend

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“You ran out of our date” Harry yelled up

 

“You are stupid”

 

“ _What?_ ” Harry looked confused so Draco sighed and grabbed his window to close it

 

“Go away, I don’t wanna see you”

 

“Are you mad at me?” He yelled and some neighbour screamed “ _Shut up_ ”

 

“ _You shut up_ ” Harry yelled “Draco! What did I do?”

 

“Go away” Draco said and closed it, turning back to Ginny and Pansy, who were sipping on their wine, not looking at him

 

“What?”

 

“Well, you’re being dramatic” Ginny said, looking down on her glass “As always”

 

“I am _not_ ” Draco mumbled and went in the kitchen to bring another bottle out

 

“You know those romantic comedy movies? What if he did one of those?”

 

“Ugh, I _despise_ those”

 

“You don’t, you love it” Pansy rolled her eyes and laughed

 

“Anyway, can we please talk about other stuff? I want to stay mad at him for at least a day” He said and the girls sighed, nodding and walking away to pick out some movies to watch

 

 

 

 

_45 minutes later_

 

“I love Julia Roberts, she’s just the best” Pansy said, watching the television and sighed “I’d nail her if I could”

 

“True” Ginny laughed and they stopped when there was music blasting outside

 

“Is _that_ ‘ _Pretty_ _Woman’_?” Ginny gasped and walked to the window, she opened the curtains a little bit and peaked out “Oh god, there was a limo behind him and he was holding a big boombox. Oh he’s doing the “ _Say_ _Anything_ ” movie, oh god Pansy look” She called and Pansy ran to her spot, watching and squealing with Ginny

 

“Aww come on Draco look”

 

“I won’t” He huffed, Harry knew it was one of his favourite movies “I won’t”

 

“ _Draco! I know you’re in there, you always watch Pretty Woman when you’re sad_ ” Harry yelled up

 

“Aww he _knows_!!!” Pansy shrieked “Draco come on”

 

“No” He stayed still on the couch, watching the scene where Vivian stormed off and Edward grabbed her, he stared at the screen and thought about his boyfriend, who was standing outside, it was December

 

“ _Draco!”_ He called again

 

“ _Draco!_ ” Pansy and Ginny looked back at him

 

“ _Draco seriously! I’m freezing and I’m tired”_ Ron yelled up too and Pansy gasped

 

“Oh look, Ron and Blaise are driving the limo” Ginny said “Harry rented it, it’s so nice”

 

“Shut up” He grumbled and got off the couch, he walked to the window and opened it, yelling down at Harry

 

“ _Go away! I told you, I don’t wanna see your face_ ”

 

“But what did I do wrong?” Harry stopped the music and sighed

 

“Look around, everyone is flirting with you”

 

“So what? All I can see is _you_ ” Harry said again and Draco stared at him

 

“ _Well I’m still mad at you, that girl was literally showing her cleavage to you and that bloke was touching your biceps and…I don’t want to talk to you anymore”_ He slammed the window closed and got back to his couch, Pansy and Ginny looked at him _again_ and sighed

 

“Draco, come on” Pansy began

 

“Not _one_ word” He chugged down his wine and the girls went back to sit next to him, leaning on his shoulders

 

“Okay, we’ll be here with you” Ginny said softly

 

“Okay look, we’ll go in and make some margaritas, alright? You know you love it” Pansy offered and he chuckled

 

“Fine”

 

“Okay, just watch the movie, we’ll make it” Ginny got up and pulled Pansy with her

 

 

 

_10 minutes later_

“Alright we’re back”

 

“Took you long enough” Draco replied to Ginny, who was holding a big bottle of margarita in her hands

 

“Yeah Hermione called in to check on us and Luna has something to ask too, so we informed them the situation and Hermione said ‘I’d slap him if I was there’, see?” Pansy winked “I told you I know my girlfriend”

 

“Yeah yeah whatever” He waved her off and sighed “Give me the damn thing”

 

“Alright don’t get your knick- _aaah holy shit fuck_ ” Ginny screamed and almost dropped the margarita on the floor

 

“What? What?” Pansy asked

 

“Why did you scream?”

 

“I-I thought I saw something…”

 

“What do you me-Jesus _fuck oh god”_ Pansy’s eyes widened and she rushed to Draco’s spot when he was about to turn around

 

“What? Is there something at the window?”

 

“No! _No!_ Nothing, Ginny come here” She urged and Ginny ran to the couch, pouring the margarita into their glasses

 

“Here” She pushed the glass in Draco’s hand and Pansy held his face

 

“It’s fine, don’t look behind you”

 

“Is there something behind me?” He asked

 

“No, _no!_ ” Ginny replied quickly and turned the volume of the television louder

 

“Ginny what are you doing?”

 

“Oh look let’s make some popcorn, Pansy let’s go” She pulled Pansy away and headed to his door

 

“Wait! That’s the _door_ , the popcorn is in the kitchen. What are y-…” The door closed and Draco stared at it “They are acting so strang- _AH FUCK_ ” He screamed when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and he threw his margarita glass on the floor

 

“Draco! Calm down! It’s me” Harry let go and he turned around, gaping at the man before him

 

“ _What are you doing here?_ ” He looked at the opened window and looked back at his boyfriend, who was grinning “Did you climb up here?”

 

“I might have” He shrugged

 

“ _I’m on the third floor of the building_ ” Draco gasped at Harry and slapped his shoulder

 

“I climbed up the fire escape. You were mad at me, I have to, I can’t bear seeing you like that, you know I can’t” Harry’s voice went soft, he cupped Draco’s face and kissed his lips gently “Hermione called me and she said it’s my fault, I was being oblivious when people were all over me, I get it now. But Draco, I didn’t lie when I said all I could see is you, how can I care about anyone else when all I have, all I need is right here in front of me?” Harry smiled and kissed him again, on his forehead this time

 

“So you were mad at me, and I’m sorry, I really am, I can’t help it if people are attracted to me, the only person I’m attracted to is _you_. And did you stay long after the bloke touched my arm?”

 

“No” Draco huffed “I ran off”

 

“After he touched my arm, I shrugged it off and I told him I have a boyfriend already, you know I’d never lie to you, right?”

Draco stayed silent, because he knew it was true, Harry would never lie to him. They were only dating for a few weeks and Draco’s trust issues were overpowering him. It was never Harry’s fault, it was Draco’s

 

“When the waitress showed her cleavage at me, I didn’t care, because I was lost in your eyes at the time. How could I look at anything else?” He smiled “You’re my boyfriend and I like you, and I will do anything to get that frown off your face” Harry grinned and Draco couldn’t help but smiled as well “See? You’re smiling now”

 

“Shut up” He looked down and Harry kissed him, it was a chaste kiss but Draco could feel Harry’s heat surrounding him

 

“Now that I’m here, can I have a tour around the house?”

 

“Okay” Draco smiled

 

“But I do hope our last destination is your bedroom” Harry winked and pulled Draco flushed against him once they stood up

 

“ _Harry_!” He chuckled and blushed, they haven’t _done_ it but tonight might be the night after all.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

_The next morning_

“You’re finally up then?” Draco smiled and flipped the pancake on the pan “I made pancakes”

 

“You’re so talented” Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, hugging him from behind, he kissed Draco’s cheek and leaned his chin on the blond’s shoulder

 

“Did you know what happened this morning?”

 

“No? What happened?”

 

“The landlord was here, someone reported that they saw a thief climbing up the building through the fire escape and disappeared” Draco smiled “They asked if I was okay and if they stole anything of mine”

 

“Oh but I did” Harry whispered

 

“What?”

 

“I did steal your heart, and your virginity last night” Harry said and Draco blushed furiously while Harry laughed

 

“You’re such a sap, it’s not a rom-com movie you know” Draco huffed out a laugh “It’s so cliché”

 

“But you love those movies”

 

“Yeah I do”

 

“Wanna go see a movie tonight? I could ask Captain to let me get out of the precinct early” Harry asked

 

“Yeah okay” Draco nodded

 

“We could _do it_ in the theatre”

 

“ _Harry! We’re not savages_ ” Draco blushed and pushed Harry off “Now get out of my kitchen”

 

“I was just joking” Harry laughed and wiggled his eyebrows “But if we could…”

 

“ _Get out! Now_ ” Draco glared and Harry smiled, kissing his cheek before going in the bathroom. Draco went back to his pancakes and smiled, Harry was such a dork, but he loved him, a _lot._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like it, I'd love to receive LOVE from y'all xoxo


End file.
